The present invention relates to computer accessories and, more particularly, to a device adapted for improving the ergonomic support for the arm and wrist and forearm of a user of computer keyboards, computer mouse devices and other computer-related input devices.
The devices currently employed to support the arms and hands of users of computer-related input devices have one or more of the following ergonomic flaws: 1) such supporting devices support the user's wrist and forearm too low relative to the input device whereby the resulting wrist and forearm posture over extends the users' wrist and forearms while typing or “mousing”; 2) such supporting devices apply direct pressure on the carpal tunnel canal and middle of the wrist and forearm of the user; 3) such supporting devices are not adapted to continuously maintain support for the weight of the user's arm when they transition between two input devices—i.e., the arm goes unsupported when the user transitions between the mouse and the keyboard; and 4) such supporting devices are integrated to either the computer mouse device or the computer keyboard, and so preclude the use of a preferred input device or the transition between them.
In other words, current wrist and forearm rests are too low, forcing the wrist and forearm to assume an awkward “non-neutral” posture on the device, while the carpal tunnel canal region and mid-forearm directly bears on said current wrist and forearm rests, thereby compounding overall arm discomfort and stress on the finger tendons disposed within the middle of the forearm. Also, the current static wrist and forearm rests do not support the weight of the arm while transitioning from keyboard to mouse device, and vice versa, which tends to transfers stress to the user's shoulders.
As can be seen, there is a device adapted for improving the ergonomic support for the arm and wrist and forearm of a user of computer keyboards, computer mouse devices and other computer-related input devices.